Percabeth Smut
by thatsmutwriter
Summary: Smut/Lemon. Don't say I didn't warn you. The tales of Percabeth's sex life.


The first time they fucked, it was agony. Percy cried when Annabeth cried as he broke her, hating himself. The second time they fucked, Percy was too careful that Annabeth didn't actually orgasm.

So now, on the third time, Annabeth was sure that she would fuck Percy Jackson properly.

* * *

She sat on their shared bed, in their aparment in upper New York, reading as she always did. She was wearing her outfit straight from a day training the young demigods at camp. Her orange camp top clung to her skin in the heat, she ditched her jeans and wore her shorts. Her camp necklace was strung about her neck, the clay beads knocking against each other with her every movement.

Her silence was interrupted by Percy walking through ths door, and in her fanatasy she saw him dripping with sweat from the summer heatwave - no doubt caused by Apollo. She sat upright, puffing her chest out slightly as he fell through the bedroom door, ripping off his soaked shirt and dumping it on the floor. All without noticing Annabeth.

"Shit!" He cried as he turned around to see her sat on the bed. "You nearly gave me heart attack!"

She smirked seductively. "Well, that's my job, right? Making you breathless."

He frowned. "Ha ha ha Annie belle. What do you want?"

She smirked again and pushed herself up. "Oh, I think you know."

Percy blushed as she sauntered around him, trailing her fingers on abdomen. "Uh... no. I don't know." He managed to stutter.

Annabeth leant forward and pressed her lips to his ear. "I've been deprived, Perseus. A girl has her needs, and you haven't been fulfilling them recently."

"What are you- oh. _Oh._" Percy flushed brightly. "Annabeth, are you sure?"

In response, Annabeth nibbled Percy's earlobe.

Percy turned around, and pressed his lips to hers, biting and sucking them as he did so, causing her to groan in obvious pleasure. He smirked as he did so, and lifted her off her feet, placing her back onto the bed, all without breaking the kiss.

Annabeth gasped as he bit her bottom lip, causing it to swell. She arched her back from the matteress, and pressed her breasts to Percy's chest, her nipples growing erect as she felt his toned muscles. Percy wrapped his arms under her back, and began pulling at the hem of her top. Annabeth slowly broke the passionate kiss and pushed percy backwards, standing up and pulling her t-shirt over her head. Percy's mouth dropped open slightly, and seeing this, Annabeth unclipped her bra, letting her breasts bounce free. Percy just stared at them.

"Did you miss these?" She asked, still keeping on the seductive track.

He nodded, his face slack as he stared. He broke his stare to look her in the eye for permission, and when Annabeth nodded, he stepped forward and began to fondle them, slowly pushing her back down.

Annabeth gasped as he pinched and pulled at her nipples, his timidness gone and replaced with lust. He let go of her left nipple, and began to suck on it, continuing to knead her right. He looked into her eyes as he did so, and Annabeth felt her pussy grow wet. Percy continued to alternate between the two breasts, Annabeth's wetness enhancing with every touch. She felt his erection grow through his jeans and press against her leg.

She pushed his head away from her. "My turn."

Percy seemed to understand immediately, as he stood up and unbuckled his belt, causing his jeans to fall to the ground, catching on his erection. Annabeth sat upright and began to stroke the bulk in his pants, feeling his pulse through the skin. She slipped his boxers over his large penis and gasped as it flipped upwards, free of its constraints. She didn't waste anytime. She took one longing look at her boyfriend's 11 inches, and dove straight down, taking it into her mouth.

Her lips curled around the head, her hands pulling back his foreskin for maximum pleasure. She licked around the red area, every so often, letting it fall from her mouth and kissing the tip. She took the length again, and felt it slide down her throat, her gag reflex thankfully not responding. Above her, she heard Percy groan, and he bucked his hips forward. She continued to suck, squeezing his balls with every suck. Slowly, she felt his balls tighten without her clenching, and she allowed him to cum inside her mouth, coating his cock with his orgasm as she pulled free.

She licked her lips as she locked eyes with him.

He smirked, causing her heart to flutter, and he dropped down to kneel. He slipped her micro shorts off, and her black panties shortly followed. With ease, he opened Annabeth's legs and began to lick the insides of her thighs. She began to moan, tilting her head backwards with his teasing. He made his way up her thigh, his eyes staring lustfully at her entrance, licking and sucking her skin,causing her moans to increase in volume. Finally, he stopped teasing her, and he dipped his tounge into her pussy, growling as he did so. He didn't spend any more time teasing her, his own needs screaming.

Annabeth looked down at him eating her, and instantly threw her head back and screamed in pleasure. Percy laughed beneath her, and pulled his hot tounge free.

"Didn't know I did this to you." He smirked, and Annabeth whipped her head down in fury, her grey eyes glaring.

Without another thought, she clasped her hands behind his head and forced him to carry on his sensual tounge twister. He smiled inside of her and dove his tounge as deep as he could, obviously enjoying her squirm. As she felt her walls tighten, Percy pulled out once more, but before she could pull his back, he started rubbing her clit, his fingers moving in small circles. She tossed her head back once more and her mouth fell open. Percy took the opportunity, and he shobved two fingers in and began to pump. He thrust his fingers as deep as they would go, exploring her insides with gusto. He pumped with such force, Annabeth screamed and squirmed under his hold.

Once again, she felt her walls tighten, and she let out a cry of joy as her orgasm coursed through her, coating her boyfriends fingers. He smirked, and pulled them free, licking her liquids from them sexually as he met her eyes. Another shock rolled through her, but no cream followed.

Annabeth laid herself on the bed once more and opened her legs wide, welcoming Percy to enter. She clutched the sheets either side of her as he slid on the condom. He looked at his cock, then to her entrance, then to Annabeth herself.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, suddenly uncertain as he bit his lip.

"Oh for fucks sake Percy, we've done this before. Of course I'm sure!" She growled, lust making her entrance throb.

"Yeah, but I hurt you."

Annabeth softened. "It's fine Percy. It was gonna happen anyway - I was a virgin. I'm used to you now."

Percy smiled sweetly and kissed her on the forehead before he entered her.

Annabeth gasped with the initial shock as he thrust into her. He continued thrusting, slowly building up his rythym in time to their grunts. Annabeth began to chant his name instead of grunting, and as he bent forward with the pressure, she knotted her fingers into his messy black hair. Each thrust earned her a ball slap, which somehow added to Annabeth's horny-ness. Soon, Annabeth felt ready to climax. She was screaming in pleasure now, and Percy was panting like a wild thing. His hips smashed into hers, and suddenly she came. Her juices flowed onto the quilts as Percy carried on, his face contorted into something strange - a mix of pain and pleasure that Annabeth was sure only she could bring him. He screamed one last time before he let his orgasm go, filling the condom like a waterballoon - _not sexy._

He pulled out and collasped next to her, amd she wrapped her arms around him lovingly.

"Knew you could do it." She smiled.

Percy managed a laugh.

And in that moment, Annabeth knew she had finally_fucked _Percy Jackson.


End file.
